Paradise
by Brigitha
Summary: Grissom has an important choice to make which will have great consequences for Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**:** Nothing belongs to me, except from maybe the idea - at least some of it. _

**Rating: **_I'm thinking T_

**Summery: **_Grissom has an important choice to make which will have great consequences for Catherine. _

**AN:**_ Hey guys! So I've had this idea in my head for a while and then today I just got the inspiration I needed to get on with it. _

_I will finish my other fic, but as you know, if you're reading it, I'm a lousy updater! Hence I run dry of inspiration a lot. Anyway, I'd be happy if you want to read this! And please leave a review, I love those. _

_Hope you'll enjoy! xx _

_

* * *

_

Warrick was standing there laughing joyously at the sight of him. He smiled at him, couldn't believe that he was actually seeing him. He looked happy, at peace. He wanted that too. And Catherine. He could hear her voice suddenly and tried to spot her but she wasn't there, she wasn't alongside Warrick or anywhere behind him in the beautiful light. He spun around and looked into the darkness; there it was again her voice almost a whisper.

"Come back to me, Gil. You need to hold on, you need to come back. Your team needs you." Her voice was fragile and she sounded scared.

He looked to Warrick and suddenly he could see the incredible setting behind him. Nature, different kinds of nature, all kinds of nature and with it surely all kinds of bugs. This place was beautiful.

"Come on, Gil," she urged him, "we need you, come back." Beautiful was her voice no matter how tired it sounded. He'd been in this dilemma for a while now, the sight in front of him welcoming him into his Paradise, the voice he held so dear pleading him to return, to make the long journey back.

"I need you, Gil. I need you. Please," he couldn't believe his ears that were telling him she needed him, that she actually needed him. He turned around and was ready to go all the way back to her.

"I can't do it without you. I can't run the nightshift all by myself, I can't do it, please, come back and help me." He let out a disappointed breath. Of course, work. Cases from the past flashed before his eyes. He had fought crime and merciless murderers. He had helped solve puzzles and put pieces back in place for several families. He had done his bit and she was more than ready to take over for him.

He looked forward at Warrick still smiling brightly, waving his hands at him inviting him to advance.

"Don't you dare leave me, Gil Grissom! You have no right." The threat in her words did not make it to her voice, "please, just open your eyes. Look at me, Gil." And he wanted to. He wanted to look at the beautiful woman talking to him. He wanted to see her and be reminded of her beauty. Scenes from their relationship passed before his eyes and he watched her age, every wrinkle and every line only making her look more spectacular. He saw her smile, saw her laugh. How he loved her smile and if possible her laughter even more. But it wasn't enough. She would live without him, their friendship wasn't what it used to be; they weren't that close any longer. She would be fine he knew, he had taught her well and she was ready to stand by herself. He looked to Warrick once again and gasped seeing his mother there as well. It has been so long. He took a step forward towards them.

"Don't go, please don't leave me. I need you." He took another step forward. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that she would be alright. She had Lindsay and her mother, and she would find a man to keep her happy if she felt the need, that had never been a problem for her. He sighed. She could have anyone and he obviously never struck her mind, not in that way anyhow. Men from her past he observed as they passed before his eyes. He shook his head, not a single one of them would he approve of. They weren't good enough for her.

"I love you." He stopped dead in his track his mind working as fast as it possibly could. Her voice was small, vulnerable but nonetheless sincere. The words were sincere though said in despair and he was sure more than just friendly feelings lay behind them. Again he experienced exchanges between them, but now he felt it, the love in her voice, he saw the adoration in her eyes. It was as if he could read her thoughts however much he tried not to intrude on her privacy. How could he not have known for all these years that Catherine was in love with him?

He cast one last glance at the Paradise in front of him and realized that without her it could never be.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thanks for adding the story as your favorite! xx_

"Cath?" She stirred awake from her awkward position in the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Gil! You're awake!" she smiled and got up to hug him. She pulled the string hanging behind the bed and turned her attention back to him.

A nurse came running into the room and smiled at them, "Mr. Grissom, good to see you up," she looked at Catherine, "I'll just get the doctor". Catherine smiled at him as she sat back down and tugged on his hand. "You scared us, Gil."

He looked at her worriedly, "I'm sorry, honey."

She raised an eyebrow at the endearment but didn't give it more thought.

"It wasn't your fault." He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze which made her smile.

"Dr. Grissom, I'm your surgeon Dr. Wyatt, Ben Wyatt," he lend out his hand and Catherine let go of Gil's. "Nice to meet you Dr. Wyatt." The doctor nodded towards Catherine, "Miss Willows." She smiled.

"Dr. Grissom, you were quite a mess when you first came in, but we got it sorted out. We're very happy to see you awake. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

Gil's eyes widened. "How's the other car?"

Catherine scoffed, "you mean the drunken jerk who hit a red, smashed right into you and then tried to run?"

He squeezed her hand again, "Honey…" she raised her eyebrow again.

"He's alright," the doctor answered, "minor concussion, broken arm and a couple of fractured ribs. Now, I'd like to do a little check just to make sure that you're okay, alright?" He nodded.

"And I'll just go and call the team. Be good," she joked and he winked at her.

* * *

"Where's Catherine?" he asked.

"She's just getting us all some coffee. You know, Grissom, she has been here all the time while you were out." He nodded at Nick.

"She wasn't wearing the ring," he said under his breath more as a note to himself.

"What ring?" Sara asked. He looked up at her.

"The engagement ring," he said matter of factly answering the question.

"Woah, _engagement_ ring?" Greg shot in.

"Who's getting married?" Catherine asked as she entered the room a big smile plastered to her face as she scrutinized everyone else's. Grissom looked at her questioningly as she passed around the coffee cups.

"We are," he stated. She laughed heartedly and so did everyone else.

"Catherine?" he sounded genuine and upset, worry crossed her brow briefly before her lines straightened out and she relaxed. She put the coffee down and walked to him squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"We didn't tell anyone yet, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, means the world! This chapter will most definitely help clear things up, I'm sure. xx _

"You did the right thing Miss Willows. It is alarming, but not uncommon that a patient gains memories and in the majority of these cases, it is by far wisest to play along with those memories, often just for a while, then everything will turn back to normal."

Catherine looked at the doctor unable to grasp what he was telling her.

"Wait, you're telling me I'm going to play along with it for _a while_? He thinks we're getting married! I'm sorry, but that's just not good enough! Where is all of this coming from? I don't mean to be impolite, doctor, but he thinks we're in a serious relationship with each other. How am I supposed to play along with that?"

The doctor nodded. "I understand, miss Willows. The memory is a funny size and so hard to decipher. The trauma created by the accident is what this originates from. Were you with him in the car?" Catherine shook her head. "Maybe a previous intimate relationship?" The doctor looked at her closely.

She shook her head again, "we're close friends and colleagues, but we never crossed any lines, nothing like this anyway."

He looked puzzled, "then I can't explain it, I'm sorry. I really am, but I need you to be patient. It is most unlikely that this is a permanent thing, but shocking him by telling him the truth would most likely be a lot worse than going along with it. It's not unprecedented that a patient has gained memories not relating to his ordinary life. Sometimes people wake up thinking they're married to people they've never even seen or only seen once. I know it will be hard, but it is what's in Dr. Grissom's best interest." He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

Catherine sighed, "I guess I've just gotten engaged to my best friend then."

The doctor smiled, "temporarily, let's hope. I will just go in and a have another check up on him so you have a little time to explain to the other ones in there."

She nodded her thanks and took a deep breath. Some explanation she had to give, this was not going to be any easy task she knew for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reviewing! Love it. xx_

* * *

"What's going on, Cath?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, you're getting married or what?" Greg added.

Three sets of eyes were on her, impatiently awaiting the answers.

"Not exactly." She hesitated a moment.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg continued.

"The doctor says it's because of the accident. Gil has gained some memories which aren't real memories since they never happened, but the doctor says it's temporary and that's it's for the best just to go with it."

"So you're not going to tell him the truth?" Sara asked.

"It's for his own best. The doctor says it's best not to shock him. Look, I need you to help me out. We all need to agree on this otherwise we won't be able to pull it off, so you with me?" She looked intently at them one by one and they looked at each other.

"I'm in," Nick said nodding reassuringly at Catherine.

"Me too," Greg joined.

She looked at Sara not wanting to do this without her consent.

"When's the wedding?" She smiled.

"Thank you, guys. I haven't figured out how, but I'll let him lead I guess and go with the flow. We'll have to keep up with each other so we don't mess it up ruining it all."

They all nodded.

"How did he propose?" Sara asked.

Catherine shook her head.

"I'm gonna try get all the details from him. I don't want to confuse his mind more than it already is by adding to his stories."

"Sounds right," Nick consented.

"How far exactly are you ready to take this?" Greg smiled wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_So happy you like it, guys! Thanks for the comments! Love it! xx_

_

* * *

_

"What're you thinking?" She asked standing at the window of his room. The team had left again, but the doctor had ordered him to stay the night for observation and Catherine had promised to stay with him.

"I'm thinking you should come and sit with me," he scooted over a little and patted the bed.

"Uh huh," she said giving him a small smile.

He cocked an eyebrow, "so?"

She walked over to him and sat on the bed dropping her shoes before swinging her legs up on it. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer into him on the bed so she wouldn't fall out.

"Mm, that's nice," he said, his hand still firmly placed on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a petite voice.

"Couldn't be better, "he said resting his head against hers, "how is Lindsey?"

"She's fine, sends her love by the way."

"Just fine?"

"You know how it is, but she's used to it. She's fine."

He frowned, his other hand holding her in an embrace while caressing her arm. She smiled.

"Maybe we should take her on a trip somewhere."

She looked up at him.

"Yeah, cause the department can spare us."

"Point taken. So maybe _you_ should take her somewhere."

"You wouldn't miss me?" She joked, smirking.

"Yes, and I'm not suggesting more than a weekend," he smiled, kissing her hair causing her to momentarily freeze.

"You should get some rest," she said, her body stirring to move. His hand pushed her back close to his body, "stay?" Alarm signals were going off in her brain, but she lied down with him and let him spoon her.

"Or do you want to take your clothes of?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I know it's had a long way coming but the real fun should begin in next chapter! xx _

* * *

"Well, Mr. Grissom, I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to leave today," the doctor said, "but I'd recommend that you have someone with you at most times for the next couple of weeks." Both looked expectantly at Catherine.

"What?" She smiled and then it hit her, "oh, you can stay with me of course!" She flashed him a smile trying to figure out how exactly to explain it all to Lindsey and her mother, oh, how would her mother ever understand? Explaining her prolonged stay at the hospital had been hard enough. Was he in love with her? No he just thinks that. But why would he think that? Because of the trauma. But… It was never going to end. She would never be fully satisfied.

"Sure, no change there," he smiled at her and then at the doctor.

"Gil," she said briefly touching his hand with her own, "I'll just have a word with the doctor."

"I'll be ready when you get back," he nodded.

She exited the room along with the doctor.

"So how far back does the temporary memory generally go in cases like these?"

"It's different from case to case, I'm sorry I can't tell you more miss Willows but there's really nothing more to do than just wait it out."  
She sighed, "thank you doctor." The doctor walked on down the hall while she let the wall support her as she ran her hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and went back into the room.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Excited to get out of here?"

"You have no idea," he nodded. He walked up to her and hugged her. She let herself fall into his embrace; after all it was just friendly. At least it seemed so until his hands finally rested on her hips and he kissed her temple gently. His hands were never on her hips and his lips were certainly never placed on her temple. She smiled at him. She cleared her throat.

"Let's get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Now the fun can begin! Slowly, though. I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday, I promised some of you I would. Sorry, I just forgot to upload it! Hope you like it! And please, let me know what you think, constructive criticism always appreciated! xx_

* * *

"So all my clothes are at my place?"

"Yeah, er, uhuh. We'll just stop by quickly, need some necessities too, like your toothbrush."

"What happened to my toothbrush at your place?"

"Er, Lindsey threw it out." So much easier to blame her.

"Oh, right. I thought we were okay, Linds and I?"

"Sure you are," she looked at him briefly and smiled convincingly, "it was a mistake, nothing personal. Here we are," she said pulling up to his townhouse.

They went inside and he began packing. Once done he came back into the kitchen where she was waiting for him.

"All done?"

He nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." She was on her way towards the stairs when he grabbed her arm.

"Cath, wait. I… I just wanted to say thank you. For being here."  
She smiled which caused him to advance forward. Panicking she realized that he was about to kiss her.

"It's no problem, Gil."

She tried to calm down as their proximity got closer; it was just a kiss not rocket science though she might prefer that to this. It was just a friendly, thankful kiss, nothing more. When his breath hit her lips she couldn't help but release a content sigh, though, and when his hand found its way to the back of her head, her theory was ruined. She closed her eyes anyway and let him gently move her head towards him. The moment their lips touched her mind went blank and nothing else mattered, there they were and she couldn't stop enjoying it. When he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, she didn't object but rather encourage him, and when the kiss ended and they broke apart she gave him a small peck on the lips. She took a deep breath and shook her head unnoticeably.

"Come on!" She exclaimed cheerfully moving towards the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **_Guys! Thanks for adding the story and for reviewing, you're so great! I'm sorry this a short one, and I won't be able to update the next week either. But thank you anyway for following the story! xx_

* * *

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go change the sheets and tidy up the bedroom."  
She was about to take his suitcase from him but he wouldn't dream of it.

"Cath, I think I can handle it. I have handled it before," he smirked.

In reality, she was just trying to distract him, so she could clear a drawer for him before he discovered he didn't have one.

"Nonsense, you need to relax, the doctor said so himself. Now, go lie on the couch or something and I will be right back."

"I'll go put my stuff down and then it's all yours."

She took the lead and stopped in front of the bedroom blocking the entrance.

"I can take it from here," she smiled.

"You know I'm not going to let you baby me every day for the next two weeks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she smiled sweetly while waiting for him to leave again and so he did with a shrug.

She opened the door to the perfectly tidy room; the job had for sure taught her not to leave the house without doing the bed and taking out the trash. She pulled the suitcase inside, emptied the least full draw and picked out some clothes from the suitcase to make it look as if they'd been there all along. Once done, she sat down on the bed. The kiss was still on her lips, the memory haunting her mind. It wasn't right to feel this way; it was simply exploiting the situation, using Gil. Still, it felt darn good. She couldn't deny that he turned her on. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and found her cell.

"Linds? Hey baby. Listen…"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **_You guys! I am so, so sorry for the eternal wait! I've just been... well distracted from writing by a crazy life! I'm sure you know how that feels. Oh well, I have finals now, so I'm just warning you that there might be some long waits ahead too. Sorry about that, but thanks so much for reading! xx_

* * *

"What are we watching?" She asked, frowning at the look of a documentary as she sat down beside him.

"A documentary on ancient Athens," he answered sounding a little bit too excited.

"Right," she chuckled, "you'd definitely see that. You do realize we've got the Discovery Channel as well?"

He nodded, slowly shifting his gaze from the screen to her.

"You're so beautiful," he burst out, holding out a hand to caress her cheek. She smiled and tried not to give in to the sensations his touch created. She heard the door and pulled away from him.

"That'll be Lindsey," she said getting up. He made moves to get up as well, but the look she gave him encouraging him to sit back down.

"I just want to say hi before she goes locking herself in her room," she winked at him.

"Hey mom," Lindsey smiled, losing her shoes in the entrance.

"Linds, okay, so listen. He thinks, we've been in a relationship for quite a while it seems. And he thinks that he and you are pretty cool."

"Ok, shouldn't be too hard, I guess. Mom, you're sure he's gonna get his memory back?"

"I'm sure it'll be back in no time, don't worry."

Gil entered the room too.

"Don't worry about what?" He waved at Lindsey and smiled.

"Hey!" she smiled, "so, I'm outta your hair," she said going for the stairs.

"Have any homework you need help with?" He managed to ask before she hit the stairs.

"No," she said spitefully, like obviously not.

"Thanks," she added when catching her mother's eye. Lindsey bounced up the stairs, and Catherine led him back into the living room.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?"

He cupped her face and kissed her. It gave her butterflies, butterflies that battered their wings in her stomach, and her cheeks reddened. She placed her hands on his chest uncertain whether it was to push him away or not, under any circumstance he took it as an invitation and he moved his mouth inciting an involuntary yet unsatisfied whimper from her. She couldn't stop him and didn't want to either. He relocated his lips on her neck and she took deep, ragged breaths, trying to control herself.

"Gil!" She panted, "Linds is right upstairs."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say she won't notice anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Hey! I'm so sorry for not having uploaded for forever... As usual. I love your reviews! They encourage me so much! xx_

* * *

She'd never pictured him as the kissing type, the type that would kiss her and try to seduce her in the middle of her own living room. She hadn't. She had, however, tried to picture his type and now she was doubting if this was really him or if this was also caused by the accident. She didn't want to get in too deep, but it was so hard now that he had finally opened up for his feelings. She was also wondering if she really was in love with him or if she was just reciprocating the feeling of being loved. They'd been flirting over the years, a lot, but none of them had ever done anything about it. Wasn't that maybe a sign that it wasn't supposed to be? They had known each other forever.

"Dinner was great," he said entering with the last dishes.

"Yeah, I like that place too," she smirked, "look, why don't you go watch TV or something and I'll clean up."

"I'll help you."

"That's very sweet, Gil, but you need to relax! Seriously. I want you to calm down, you just got out of the hospital."

"Cath..."

"No, Gil, Please?"

He gave in a left the room while she cleaned up.

She supposed all this showing his feelings was also from the shock of the accident, it would be traumatizing. In his position, she would want to show her fiancé that she loved him, too, had she had one. And if she had really been his fiancée, she probably wouldn't let him out of her embrace. It made perfect sense. Only the fact was that she wasn't his fiancée, however much she had actually started getting acustommed to the thought of it.

After she finished cleaning up, she found him in the living room.

"I need to go to work now, will you be alright by yourself or do I need to get Lindsey to babysit?"

He got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful," he said giving her a squeeze.

She smiled.

"I'll see you soon." She waved at him and went to say goodbye to Lindsey.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Small chapter, I know. Love you! xx_

* * *

She closed the door to the bedroom quietly knowing that Gil would probably be sleeping, still she wasn't mentally prepared for the sight that met her; Gil in his boxers and a t-shirt in her bed, his blanket pushed aside. She didn't know what she had expected, but getting into that bed now would be a definite crossing of her limits. She pondered putting on her long pajamas, but it was way too hot. Maybe he would get up soon. Exhaustion got the better of her and she found a negligée and went to the bathroom to change. In spite of her silent prayers, he was still in bed when she got back; he probably hadn't gone to bed too early. She got in on her side of the bed and laid down, her back to him. Once she started to relax, the calm sound of his breathing soothed her and lulled her to sleep.

He opened his eyes to a sore, but lovely sight. His beautiful fiancée sound asleep curled up only an inch or so from him. He knew she'd been working all night and didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't help place a tender kiss on her cheek. He had spent so much time pending up all his deep feelings for her and he didn't plan on wasting another moment that he would later regret as much as he did all the ones already wasted. He even cursed the hours she would now be asleep and he awake. He grabbed his robe and tip toed out of the room and headed for the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading my story guys! You're awesome! And thank you so much for the reviews!_

"No."

"Can we please just discuss this?"

"I said no, Gil."

"Well, then since I'm the supervisor, I decide I'm ready to come back whether you like it or not."

She spun around, eyes wide opened and lips formed into a thin line.

"Actually, I'm supervisor right now and _I _get to decide when you are ready to come back. And you are _not _ready yet."

"But…" His voice was confused and stubborn.

"I don't want to discuss this, Grissom, damn it!" She had a look of raw anger in her eyes. And he was left speechless with his heart pumping wildly as she stormed out of the room.

He followed her.

"Leave me alone, Gil."

He reached out and took a gentle hold of her arm.

"I don't want to argue with you."

"It's a little late for that," she muttered.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself when you're not here."

She flinched briefly. She couldn't have him saying things like that, it distracted her and softened her and made her believe that maybe he actually felt something for her.

"I have to go," she muttered.

* * *

"Good morning."

She jumped at his voice, releasing an involuntary scream.

"Goodness! Gil…" She calmed herself.

"I'm sorry; I didn't intend to frighten you."

She nodded and dropped her bag.

She went to sit in the kitchen and he positioned himself opposite her. For a while they just sat there.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

She smiled weakly.

"Breakfast would be nice."

He got up and busied himself at the counter.

"I want you to wait, Gil."

He turned around, puzzled.

"To go back to work. I want you to wait, at least until the two weeks are up. We can get you some books and a couple of crosswords. And then there's a hundred channels on the TV, I'm sure we can find something you'd like. You can use my laptop as well, we have wireless…" She ranted.

He stood behind her and started to massage her back. She closed her eyes and let herself be lost in his touch.

"You're so tense."

"Mhmm."

"I don't want to stress you; I'd like to help you."

"I stress because I worry, and I worry because you're so impatient. I will worry even more if you go back to work too soon."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for snapping last night. I just… Worry."

"I'll finish your breakfast," he kissed the top of her head and turned back to the counter.

"I don't like to argue either."

"I know, Cath."


End file.
